Perforating guns are used in the downhole drilling and completions industry for creating holes in casings, cement, formation walls, etc., with shaped charges. The bodies of the perforating guns (carriers) are subject to excessive swelling and failure from cracks that form and propagate due to the high forces created by setting off charges within the bodies, which limits the amount of explosives that can be used. Fracture or splitting of a perforating gun body can result in an expensive fishing operation and lost rig time. As a result, the industry is always desirous of advancements to improve ballistic survival characteristics of perforating gun bodies.